Movie Night
by SoldierMason
Summary: As per their regular movie nights, Weiss is the one to pick their movie this time. Yang isn't one to particularly enjoy sappy romance movies, but little do the RW pair know, just how sappy the blonde brawler really is.


Like any and all Friday afternoons, team RWBY held their weekly game or movie nights. It all started a while back, when Ruby decided it would be for the best if the team had some bonding time, seeing as Weiss would probably spend her time away doing homework, Blake would just leave to go to the library, and Yang would do who knows what she does whenever she leaves to go out to Vale. No, Ruby had to make sure they socialised more with each other. For the sake of her team. Obviously there were no selfish intentions such as spending more time with her girlfriend. Time which wasn't spent forcing Ruby to do her own assignments. No, obviously not.  
Although the rest thought it was a bit childish at first, they quickly changed their mind once witnessing the competitiveness of each person. Game nights soon turned into nights where the thin blue line between friend and enemy was blurred, and where no one was safe even if surrounded by allies. Movie nights on the other hand, were surprisingly calm and enjoyable. There were some disputes here and there over the movie choices, but those were quickly sorted out. Tonight in particular, Weiss was the one choosing the movie. Yang was already grumbling before even walking into the common room. Weiss was a big fan of Romance movies. Yang? Not that much. She didn't mind them, but goddamn did she feel like watching some good action flick. The only reason she did go along with it was because Blake herself was a fan of the genre. She figured she may as well bare with it if that meant witnessing Blake get fully enveloped into the movie and cuddle with her partner. Yeah okay, so she definitely didn't mind it that much, now that she thought about it.  
Feeling her right arm being held onto tightly, she looked down and smiled at her partner who was enraptured at the scene that was playing before them. All three of her teammates had tears in their eyes, watching in awe. Yang rolled her eyes at them but wrapped her left arm around her girlfriend, pulling her closer. Blake didn't say a word, instead opting to content herself by drawing small shapes into Yang's hand in sign of acknowledgement. Yang sighed but decided she might as well pay attention to the last few minutes of the movie (seeing as she may have drifted of to sleep at the beginning and slept throughout the whole middle).  
Once the movie ended, Yang got up to shut off the TV and turn on the lights. She heard groans coming from the couch as the lights flickered on, and she turned around to see her teammates covering their eyes from the bright light. She snickered lightly, "You crybabies ready to head back?"  
Weiss glared at the blonde. "Honestly, do you even have feelings? How did you not cry at the end?"  
Yang shrugged, but decided against revealing the fact that she slept through the majority of it. She didn't exactly want to entice the wrath of her girlfriend who clearly enjoyed the story. "My heart is made out of stone… I have no emotions," she stated lightly, smirking internally. Blake raised an eyebrow, smirking at the brawler. Yang's face immediately fell, face going pale. "Blake-"  
"You cried at Frozen last night," she stated. Weiss and Ruby looked at the blonde in shock, trying to hide their smiles.  
"You… you did what?" Weiss, asked, taking a breath in between to compose herself.  
"Hey! It's a… good movie. I got over it quickly," Yang said, face red as she tried in vain to defend herself. She looked around the room, refusing to make eye contact with the others.  
"You asked me if I would freeze for you…" Blake finished dryly, finally breaking into fits of giggling, Weiss and Ruby following suit.  
"Ahh, stop," Yang shouted, no longer covering her red face, instead blocking her ears. "I.. you… that… just, no." She turned around and ran out of the room, her teammates still laughing at her expense. Okay so maybe she wasn't as affected by romance movies, but goddamn did Disney always get to her.


End file.
